(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a polyolefin-natural fiber composite composition for extrusion molding, and more particularly to a polyolefin-natural fiber composite composition, which comprises polyolefin resin, natural fiber, thermoplastic elastic rubber and an anhydrous maleic acid-grafted polypropylene-based compatibilizer, and is useful as a material for an extrusion molded article by obtaining an effect of improving dimensional stability, mechanical properties and surface quality through adjusting three-dimensional structure and particle size of the polypropylene-based compatibilizer and binding rate of the maleic acid.
(b) Background Art
In general, in order to manufacture a synthetic resin sheet or a composite sheet used as an interior/exterior material of vehicles, melamine resin, polypropylene resin, polyvinyl chloride resin, acryl resin, phenol resin and the like are used. However, the interior/exterior materials manufactured by using these synthetic resins cause atopy, asthma and the like, and it is very hard to be after-treated because it is difficult to be recycled after use as well as causing severe environmental problems by causing endocrine disrupting chemicals, odor and the like. Accordingly, development of environmental-friendly materials, which can replace the existing synthetic resin materials or composite materials, is needed.
In Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2008-29543, 2009-120989, 2012-51489 and 2013-70429, in order to increase interfacial adhesive strength of polypropylene resin and natural fibers such as bamboo, kenaf, yam, ramie and the like, and between the polypropylene resin and the natural fiber, resin compositions further comprising an anhydrous maleic acid-grafted polypropylene-based compatibilizer are disclosed. The resin compositions disclosed in the prior arts have defects that productivity is decreased during extrusion molding, and physical properties of the extrusion molded article are not uniform by using the natural fiber.
Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-109025 discloses a method for extrusion molding by adding natural fiber after it is surface-modified by an electron beam when manufacturing a resin composition comprising polypropylene resin and the natural fiber. The method has defects in that the processing cost is increased, productivity is reduced, and it is difficult to homogeneously irradiate an electron beam to the natural fiber by adding the electron beam treating process for surface-modification of the natural fiber.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.